Blackout (Live-Action Movie)
Blackout (real name: Ray Carrigan) is the secondary antagonist of the 2012 Marvel movie Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance. He is a mercenary, drug dealer and gun-runner who after a fight with the Ghost Rider was nearly dead but with the help of Mephisto, he was transformed into the dark and powerful being known as Blackout. Nothing is really known about Carrigan except the fact that he is a ruthless mercenary, drug dealer and a weapons runner. Biography Beginnings At the film's beginning Carrigan is seen making a "deal" in a construction site with Nadia Ketch, Danny's mother in order to she bring him her son. Then, Johnny Blaze confronts him what leading to Blaze's transformation into the Ghost Rider. As the Rider, Blaze destroys almost the entire place using his supernatrual powers, and during the incident, he is helping Nadia and Danny to escape. Afterwards, The Rider is crashing a crane and some metallic walls over Carrigan and his men ,nearly killing them. Becoming Blackout On the next morning, the medical forces of Europe are arriving and revealing that Carrigan's men are all dead. Meanwhile, the devilish dark lord Mephistopheles arrives and sees Carrigan suffers from pain after being nearly killed in the incident last night. So, Mephisto is touching in his hand, what turning Carrigan into a psychotic and evil dark powerful supernatrual being called "Blackout" ,equipped with the ability to make forms and objects being rot by touching. After becoming Blackout ,he has become an "Agent of Hell"—a loyal servant for Mephisto, and then he is hijacking an ambulance and escapes ,tasked with finding and bringing Danny Ketch for Mephisto. First Battle with Ghost Rider Later ,Blackout drives the ambulance into a harsh car chase after Blaze, Nadia and Danny. During the pursuit, Johnny turns into the Rider and fights with Blackout. After a lengthy fight, Blaze gains the upper hand and subdues the creature by throwing him out of the ambulance, leaving him to die in the highway. After the incident, Blackout, equipped with immortality, heals himself and absorbs the souls of a team of paramedics and goes to try his luck once again. Second Battle with the Ghost Rider Afterwards, The trio is on the highway again, and then, they are joined up by Blaze's ally; the French monk Moreau. Shortly after this thing, Carrigan arrives with Mephisto's men and they are pursuing the trio again. After the chase, the four are bringing Danny to the monastery. Inside the building, the head monk Methodius, is proclaiming that Danny will never be safe from the evil's influence, so he must die. Taking Johnny, Nadia and Moreau to captive in order to evade from them to interrupt, Methodius is preparing to kill the boy. However, Carrigan arrives ,kills the monks and succeeds to take Danny in order to deliver him to Mephisto. The four are then following with Johnny not wanting to the desert, because that he promised to protect the boy. With the ritual to transfer Mephisto's spirit into Danny's ,the trio are getting into the compound to save him. Carrigan kills Moreau, but Danny who was stated by Mephisto that his powers are the same as he has, he is giving Blaze back his powers and then he turns into the Rider and kills the other monks who were in the compound but fails in subduing Carrigan once again. But then, Mephisto manages to escape with the boy so Ghost Rider and Nadia are so in the pursuit. Final Battle and Death After the incident, the two are pursuing after Mephisto, Carrigan and their men on the desert highway and after a harsh and lengthy vehicular battle, Ghost Rider finally manages to gain the upper hand in the conflict and to kill Carrigan by flipping him out of the tender, ultimately defeating him. Navigation Category:Supervillains Category:Paranormal Category:Marvel Villains Category:Ghost Rider Villains Category:Dark Knights Category:Male Category:Dark Forms Category:Psychopath Category:Terrorists Category:Mercenaries Category:Minion Category:Sadists Category:Assassins Category:Deceased Category:Murderer Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Fighters Category:Drug Dealers Category:Right-Hand Category:Demon Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Criminals Category:Enforcer Category:Brutes Category:Homicidal Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Deal Makers Category:Damned Souls